Trust
by xXPaintingRealityXx
Summary: When all you've known is betrayal, it's hard to let someone in.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to this archive, so please don't be too harsh. And I've had this story just sitting in my USB for a while, so I thought I might as well post it instead of letting it go to waste. I admit, I'm not happy with all of this story (I've got most of it written, I just need to figure out an ending), but it's the best I could do when my sister erased the original files and I had lost it for however many years. I hope you all enjoy this story.

So, here we go! My new story in a new archive! And, for those out there who aren't familiar with my stories, this is my first time writing for this archive. But I hope you still like the plot. This is my… 9th story. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Code Geass, nor do I own its characters. They all belong to CLAMP. I only own this story plot.

**Trust**

**~Chapter 1~**

It was all because of his school. He needed to do this in order to graduate, quite unfortunately. He already had so much on his plate, seeing that he's in his senior year. What needed doing was what needed doing, none-the-less. But the fact that it needed to be done didn't necessarily mean that he was looking forward to it. To Suzaku, anything would be better than doing community service. But, of course, the whole universe is against him. So, he has to do it.

And with no other choice, what 'better' place to volunteer than at a children's hospital?

Actually, Suzaku didn't choose to work here. It was all his father's fault. Genbu Kururugi had some 'connections' (really, it was Suzaku who had the connections) and he was able to settle everything with the hospital (by looking through Suzaku's contacts on his phone of course).

Suzaku had learned that the hospital was for kids just as his father had been explaining everything to him. Actually, it was also a research and rehabilitation facility. Patients were able to stay inside the hospital as well, a live-in company. And with all these things that the hospital did, Suzaku knew he had a lot in for him.

Now, he thought, the only thing he doesn't know about the hospital is its name…

Suzaku stepped in through sliding doors, too lazy to bend his head back and look at the hospital's name posted up on the building in huge, red lettering.

Suzaku felt- when he thought about it- somewhat lucky when it came to the topic of the area he'd place his services. He had a pretty good knack for taking care of kids. They usually- if not always- got along with him. It should be a snap.

"Hello," a nurse said, stepping behind the counter. "Welcome to Ashford Medical. How may I help you?"

Suzaku blinked. Ashford? He was astonished. Once again, Milly, his friend and the president of his school's student council (Suzaku was part of it as well), didn't cease to amaze him. Since when did Milly's father own a hospital? He knew that her family owned the academy he was attending, Ashford Academy, but why hadn't she told him about the hospital? Suzaku shook his head and sighed. She must be hiding a lot more than that.

"O-oh, umm," he almost forgot that he was asked a question. "I'm the new student volunteer…"

The nurse flipped through a few papers and smiled up at Suzaku. "Yes, we've been expecting you… Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, giving her a polite smile.

The nurse smiled back and rounded the desk, grabbing a file with a clip board and pen. She motioned for Suzaku to follow her as she walked down a hallway.

"We've been trying to figure out where we may need you most," the nurse explained, walking leisurely down the hallway and past multiple doors and children. "There is, actually, quite a bit of things that you'd be suited for."

"I can do anything that you need," Suzaku said.

"Thank you Suzaku," the nurse replied. "And before I forget, let me introduce myself. I am Cecile. We'll be working together for quite a while."

The two shook hands and Suzaku offered a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Cecile."

"Likewise," she said. They continued forward and went up in the elevator. "Now, back to business. We would like your help with a certain patient we have. You are 17, right?"

"Right."

"Good, that makes it all the better."

Suzaku watched as Cecile collected her thoughts, sifting through the papers on the clip board and in the file.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, 17 years of age, has a certain… medical condition," Cecile started. "It's true that he's been an absolutely great patient and goes through with the treatment we have for him willingly, but we still worry for him. He doesn't talk to anyone, won't make eye contact. If he does, it's usually a short phrase and he would look for only a second. We, the doctors, nurses, and I, think that this is making his condition worse than it should be."

"What's his illness?" Suzaku asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"That is classified," she said quickly. "Anywho, we were hoping that if you made friends with him, he'd open up and get better. After all, friendship always makes one feel better."

"Sure, that sounds cool," Suzaku said. After all, how hard could it be?

Lelouch sat in his hospital bed, looking out his window. He's bored. But he talked to no one, trusted no one. After all, no one really cared for him. He'd rather have it this way.

As the door to his room creaked open, he didn't bother to look. He just kept his gaze towards the window, longing to be free of this place. He found it utterly boring to be locked up in a blindingly white hospital room. Wasn't there a law against blinding people with too bright of a color? Containment against will? What about torturing people with un-needed statements and bothering to no end? Lelouch sighed. Ashford Medical, to him, was just like a prison.

"Good afternoon, Lelouch," he heard a familiar, feminine voice say.

He didn't bother to let her know that he heard her, let alone reply. Besides, Cecile never really seemed to care. She'd blabber on anyways.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet," Cecile continued.

At the end of her sentence, Cecile put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch winced away from her touch, not liking the fact that she had just popped his personal bubble of space. Upon sudden impulse, he turned to look at his 'visitors'.

Suzaku's eyes widened. Never had he seen such deep violet eyes. He found them beautiful, alluring. He barely registered the fact that Cecile had introduced him as he continued to look at, what he thought were, beautiful eyes.

Mentally shaking his head, Suzaku smiled at Lelouch. "It's nice to meet you, Lelouch."

Even though Lelouch appeared as an innocent (how innocent a teenager could be) and sweet teen in his eyes, Suzaku couldn't hold back the annoyed feeling he got when Lelouch simply turned back to the window as if nothing was happening. Cecile is right, Suzaku thought, he is anti-social.

"Now, Lelouch," Cecile started, checking her beeping pager, "be nice. I have to go now. Dr. Lloyd is in need of assistance. Play nice!"

Once the door clicked shut, Suzaku turned his attention back to the teen with the silky black hair. Suzaku couldn't help but feel the urge to run his fingers through it. Shaking his head, as if to shake away his thoughts, Suzaku grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Lelouch's bedside and sat down. Suzaku, he told himself, you know you don't swing that way…

Right?

"So," Suzaku started awkwardly, "How are you?"

No reply. Suzaku sighed. Well, if someone asked him that while he was in Lelouch's circumstances, he probably wouldn't have answered either.

"Never mind," Suzaku mumbled, "Stupid question."

Still no reply.

"What do you like to do, Lelouch?"

This time, Lelouch turned his gaze towards Suzaku. It was nonchalant. Suzaku gulped, feeling fairly uncomfortable with the annoyed air Lelouch was sending off.

"I-I like to hang out with friends," Suzaku stuttered. "It's either that or do homework. Do you like to hang out with friends?"

Oh shit, Suzaku thought. Lelouch looked away from him and what he had just said registered into his head. That was a bad save. It wasn't even a save! It was a butcher!

"I-I mean… uh… shit, I just fucked it up," Suzaku sighed, noticing that he started sweating when he scratched the back of his head.

When Suzaku looked back at Lelouch, he noticed Lelouch's lips curling up the slightest bit, his gaze still out of the window. Well, Suzaku thought, that's a start.

"S-so…" Suzaku started, thinking he should try again. But it immediately got quiet.

Lelouch turned back to Suzaku, not looking into his eyes but his gaze resting on Suzaku's cheek. Suzaku mentally shrugged. Close enough.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow, expecting something even more 'epic' to come out of the klutz's mouth. Lelouch was, after all, thoroughly amused.

"Um… what do you like to do?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch's hope in amusement instantly vanished. Turning back to the window, he made an inaudible sigh. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

Suzaku's expression visibly fell when Lelouch turned away from him. He'd gotten his attention, and then he instantly screwed it up and lost him. He should really stop with the 'trying to get to know you' questions. It's obvious Lelouch doesn't appreciate them.

"I suck at this," Suzaku sighed.

Again, there was no reply. So, instead of sitting there doing nothing, he grabbed his back pack off of his back and dug through it, sifting through papers to find his homework. He pulled a novel out of his bag to get his things better. It wasn't his fault that his back pack was a jumbled up mess.

Lelouch looked at the book that was placed on his bed: The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan. He raised his eyebrow. Wasn't that a kids' book? He observed the cover, noticing how tattered it was.

Suzaku, seeing Lelouch looking at the book with a raised eyebrow said, "It's a great book. I've read it plenty of times and I never get tired of it. Have you read it?"

Hesitantly, Lelouch shook his head.

Grinning that he finally got Lelouch to reply in a positive way again (kind of), Suzaku replied. "You should. You can read it if you want."

Lelouch's eyes flickered up to Suzaku's meeting said boy's eyes for a split second before going back to the book. As Suzaku was frozen with shock, Lelouch reached towards the book and picked it up, reading the back before opening it up.

As Suzaku watched, still very much in shock, and Lelouch tried his very best to ignore those staring eyes, an awkward feel surrounding his actions, the door clicked open once again, Cecile making her way into the room. She smiled at the awkward sight.

"I see you two are getting along." She said.

Suzaku jumped and Lelouch actually had to fight the grin that wanted to appear on his lips. How unobservant, Lelouch thought.

"Oh, Miss Cecile, I didn't notice you were here," Suzaku rushed out quickly.

"You can just call me Cecile," she smiled.

Suzaku nodded. "Okay."

"So what have you two learned about each other?" Cecile asked, walking so that she was beside Suzaku and Lelouch.

Suzaku shrugged. "He likes books, finds cussing amusing, and he doesn't talk… at all."

Cecile smirked. "I think we can change that."

Lelouch had a bad feeling with the way Cecile said that.

All of a sudden, Cecile pounced on him, tickling him on his stomach and sides. As Lelouch laughed, he cursed Cecile. Sure, he thought she was pretty cool, but with her being the most outgoing in trying to get to know him, he got annoyed whenever she tickled him when she wanted something. He's just lucky she didn't share that secret with anyone else… until now.

"S-stop!" Lelouch laughed, breathless and scowling a little.

Cecile did. "What did you learn Lelouch?" She smirked.

Lelouch didn't answer.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just have to tickle you-"

"He's unobservant," Lelouch said quickly.

Lelouch noticed the amused look on Suzaku's face and scowled slightly. He didn't get a hit out of having people get amusement off of his torture. That's what other people were for. Plus, what was so great about him being tickled?

Cecile straightened up and smiled. "Hmm, nice observation, Lelouch!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and straightened himself up as well. Placing Suzaku's book back on his lap, he turned to the now conversing Cecile and Suzaku. He felt slightly bitter at the sight of a victorious grin on Cecile's face.

"You're done for today now, Suzaku," Cecile said, picking up her clip board again.

Suzaku got confused. "What? Shouldn't I stay here for, like, 4 hours or something like that?"

Cecile nodded, raising an eyebrow. "It has been 4 hours."

Instantly, Suzaku's eyes flickered to the window. Seeing that it was dark already, he gaped out the window. Wow, time sure flies.

Out of the corner of his eye, Suzaku saw Lelouch nod to himself as if he were proving a point.

"Oh," Suzaku said, "Okay."

"Let's get you going now," Cecile said.

"Alright…" Suzaku uttered, shoving his work into his bag quickly before Cecile could walk out of the room without him.

"Your book…" he heard Lelouch say, holding up said novel.

"You could borrow it," Suzaku said, making his way to the door. "I'll bring the other one tomorrow just in case you finish it."

And with that, Suzaku shut the door.

Lelouch blinked. Now that was different. Usually, the student volunteers would never want to see him again while they were working in the hospital. Usually, they'd just pack up their things, leave, and ask for a different assignment on the first day.

He grinned, crossing his legs as he opened up the book once again. He could get used to this.

* * *

Suzaku unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment. He could hear his father in the kitchen, putting dinner on the table. Dropping his bag on the couch, Suzaku made his way to the dining table, plopping down on his favorite seat: the one next to the window.

"So, how was your first day on the job?" Genbu asked as they began to eat.

Suzaku's thoughts immediately flashed to the quiet, lonely looking boy sitting on a startling white hospital bed.

"It was… interesting," he replied.

"Did you make any new friends?"

Suzaku smiled, swallowing a bite of his dinner. "You could say that."

**~Chapter 1 End~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Code Geass, nor do I own its characters. It belongs solely to CLAMP. I only own this story plot.

**Trust**

~Chapter 2~

Suzaku huffed, replaying his day in his mind and how horribly it had gone. Milly had finally spilled about the whole hospital thing (it was a bit too late, though, for Suzaku already said it before her), and he found out that the eccentric Student Body President had been keeping other secrets as well.

The thing is she didn't tell them.

"You have to figure it out yourselves just as Suzaku here did!" she had said, smiling and laughing all the way.

He wanted to bang his head against a concrete wall until he lost his memory of everything annoying (and maybe even Milly) for the rest of his life. His life would be so much happier, easier, better, without Milly's random shenanigans.

Later, Shirley had needed help with heavy boxes for the upcoming school festival. So, he and Rivalz had to lug a whole bunch of crates and 100 pound items up and down the stairs of the Academy.

Suzaku sighed. If he weren't part of the student council, then maybe he wouldn't have to do all this stuff. Maybe, if he took the spot as quarter back for the football team, then he'd have a much more fun, easier life. But, no, he had to choose the harder road. He scoffed. Yeah, he was such a genius.

He tried to settle his anger down as he practically stomped his way to the informational desk where some nurses were seated.

"Hi," he greeted, "do I just go up to Lelouch's room again today?"

Out of nowhere, Cecile decided to make her entrance.

"That would be awfully nice, Suzaku," she said, smiling as she placed down a huge stack of files and papers. "But make sure you don't wake him. He just finished treatment and is sleeping right now."

Suzaku nodded and started down the hall. Hopefully he wouldn't get lost. After all, this was only the second time he was making his way to Lelouch's room; this time being the first he went alone.

After a few twists, turns, and back tracking incidents, Suzaku finally made it to his designated job. The fact that he had the hardest time trying to locate the room that he had been in yesterday pissed Suzaku off even more. But, he thought that he should try to let it go. If he keeps on acting like a random antagonist, something bad might happen to him or those around him. And he wouldn't want that. He's in a children's hospital.

Trying to be as quiet as he can, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Along with the faint beeping of a heart monitor, the only sound breaking the mind blowing silence of the hospital room was Lelouch's light breathing.

Suzaku couldn't help but think that Lelouch looked a lot nicer and peaceful in his sleep. He grinned at how mean that sounded.

Making his way to Lelouch's bedside, Suzaku picked up a chair and placed it gently back on the floor. He smiled as Lelouch let out a sigh. Seriously, Lelouch could be really cute even though he wasn't trying.

Seeing as Lelouch wasn't awake, Suzaku opened up his back pack up and carefully took his homework for that day out of his bag, practicing his 'ninja skills' so that he wouldn't wake the slumbering other.

Suzaku didn't know how long it would take for Lelouch to wake up. It was impossible to. Just like how Suzaku didn't know if he'd ever understand the complexities of Calculus.

Lelouch felt himself rising out of the realm of dreams. He didn't remember having any, no. But he does know that, no matter if you can't remember, you always have a dream. And the dream always leads to something unexpected to happen every day.

Examples? Well, maybe you'd get confessed to. Or, maybe you'd get an 'A' on that big final that determined your grade for the whole semester. But this didn't happen to Lelouch. He lived in a hospital. His dreams lead to crap messing up his already dysfunctional life.

Like that time when, during the time he was only around the age of 6, he was diagnosed with some sort of horrible, unknown disease and his parents abandoned him on the steps of this very hospital. Or, maybe something like this morning when all the doctors and nurses worked on him to do some research on his odd condition, drawing blood and doing other things that involved pain, misery, and syringes. Yeah, that sounds about it.

Lelouch let out an inaudible, somewhat groan and let his eyes flutter open. By the positioning of the sun outside his window, it was sometime late in the afternoon. He fought back the urge to yawn as he let his eyes wander around his surroundings.

He froze when he noticed Suzaku staring at him with a pencil in his hand, stopped in the middle of writing something down on the practically empty parchment placed on his binder.

"I see you're awake," Suzaku said, looking relieved that he could stop whatever he was doing with the school supplies. "I was hoping for a distraction from Calculus."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow as he sat up, craning his head so that he could take a look at the piece of paper and the equations that were to be solved. Lelouch looked at Suzaku as if he were an idiot.

"W-what?" Suzaku asked, feeling slightly offended at the look Lelouch was giving him.

Lelouch shook his head and sighed. Suzaku was, in his mind, very simple-minded. Even Lelouch, who had never once stepped inside any establishment with the educational purpose needed to teach teens and kids alike, knew exactly how to do those problems. And he had taught himself!

Even though he tried to resist, Lelouch couldn't stop himself from showing off his brains and helping the doofus with his work. After all, there was nothing Lelouch loved more than knowledge and the fact that he was one of the smartest people on the planet (self-proclaimed, of course).

"That's easy," he muttered, positioning himself on the bed as he pointed out the way to work out the problem so that even Suzaku could figure it out.

"And how do you know all this?" Suzaku asked, dumbfounded at how easy Lelouch made it sound.

Instead of using his words like earlier, Lelouch shrugged, leaning back against the headboard of his bed.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch in shock. "I've got to get you to tutor me."

Lelouch would have laughed if he wasn't so stubborn with keeping his emotions to himself. But, Suzaku immediately saw the amusement flicker in Lelouch's eyes.

"Do you feel like tutoring me, oh wise one?" Suzaku teased, grinning a bright, very contagious grin.

It took all of Lelouch's determination and will not to smile back. He nodded his head and watched in utter amusement as Suzaku jumped out of his seat to do his 'victory dance'. By the end of the last twirl, Lelouch was red from trying not to laugh, a small chuckle and smile escaping despite his efforts. Suzaku smiled at Lelouch, and then frowned.

"Why don't you just laugh?" He asked, completely curious.

Immediately, Lelouch turned away from Suzaku, the smile melting. Suzaku knew that he messed up.

"Y-you don't have to tell me… y-you-" Suzaku cut himself off and sighed.

Sitting down on his chair once more, Suzaku scooted so that Lelouch could see the Calculus homework perched on his lap. "Can you help me with this problem?" He asked quietly after a pause in 'conversation'.

Just when Suzaku thought, in fright, that Lelouch wouldn't speak to him again, Lelouch turned to said boy and looked at the paper. Lelouch nodded.

Quietly, Lelouch began explaining everything that was supposed to be done on the problems and some good ideas on remembering formulas and examples to help Suzaku when Lelouch wasn't around to help him.

* * *

They didn't even hear Cecile when she walked into the room.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" She cooed, scaring the two boys. "Lelouch is tutoring Suzaku! Why wouldn't you help me when I needed help with some math, Lulu?"

Ignoring the elder's pout, Lelouch scowled at the little nickname that Cecile had dubbed for him. Lulu. He scoffed. What a stupid name. But… he did find it quite endearing that someone would give him a nickname, no matter how annoying it was.

But, Lelouch didn't say 'shut up', no matter how much he was itching to do so.

"So how are you boys doing?" Cecile continued, making her way to Lelouch's bedside to check his I.V and heart monitor.

To be honest, Suzaku didn't even notice the I.V until now.

"Pretty good," Suzaku answered. "Lelouch could be a great tutor when he wants to be."

Lelouch felt warmth from the compliment.

"Oh, really?" Cecile looked at Lelouch with a smirk. "Maybe you could help me with some charts, Lelouch!"

Lelouch stared at Cecile with a look that said 'you can't be serious'.

"Oh, but I am," Cecile said as if she were reading Lelouch's thoughts. "I need serious help-"

Of course you do. You need a lot of help, Lelouch thought.

"-With it! And since you're so good at equations and so forth, you probably could be a great help to me!"

Lelouch just gave her a blank stare.

"It has to do with your health report," Cecile sang, throwing the bait out there.

Lelouch appeared to be thinking about it. If he said yes, then he'd be able to take a peek on how he was doing. He could probably find out a cure on his own. He didn't doubt his intelligence, after all. He'd be able to take certain precautions on his health with the doctors and, just maybe, he'd be able to get out of this hell hole. But, on the down side, Cecile might go power happy and make him do a whole bunch of other things with random reports on other kids' health. Then, he'd end up doing a whole lot of random, un-needed work. And Lelouch definitely didn't want that. But still…

Lelouch made up his mind. But, he'd do it on certain conditions. "Only my health report." He said, looking oh-so serious. "No piling me under tons of reports for other inmates."

"Inmates?" Cecile repeated.

Suzaku snickered on the sidelines.

"Patients." Lelouch corrected.

"Very well. You have my word," Cecile said, shaking Lelouch's hand.

Suzaku laughed at their formal gestures. "What the heck?"

"Lelouch is very formal and takes these matters seriously," Cecile said, smiling at the doubled over Suzaku as he laughed his butt off.

Lelouch nodded, proud that Cecile was able to pick up at least that fact from spending so much time annoying him to no means. He looked towards the window and noted that the stars were already dotting the sky, the moon and big, round sphere glowing at the center of the sky.

Lelouch turned his gaze to Cecile, who's attention was already on him, and pointed out the window to the garden below.

"Nope. Sorry," she said.

Lelouch couldn't stop the pout that pushed its way to his lips.

"Oh, Lelouch, don't be that way!" She said so loudly that Suzaku stopped laughing at looked at Lelouch.

Suzaku thought Lelouch looked cute when he pouted.

"You can go out tomorrow. It's better since you don't have anything scheduled then," Cecile smiled. "Suzaku can accompany you! Right, Suzaku?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, walking closer to the duo.

"So, what do you say?"

Lelouch took one last, longing look out the window. He wasn't sure how long he could take sitting in this room any more. He'd been locked up in here for weeks. His last outing he couldn't even remember.

Maybe he could wait one more day.

Lelouch nodded to the two and leaned against the headboard of the bed once more.

"Let's get you home, Suzaku," Cecile said, walking towards the door. "Your father called and he's worried."

"O-oh, right," Suzaku said, packing his things into his bag.

And when he spotted the novel 'The Sea of Monsters', the next book from the first in the series that Suzaku leant Lelouch, he looked back up to Lelouch.

"Did you finish the book?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded.

"Did you like it?"

Lelouch just shrugged. He did like it, but he wouldn't admit to taking a liking to an adolescent series. It would wound his pride and intelligence.

"Here," Suzaku said, picking the book up and placing the new one on the bedside table, "this is the next book."

Suzaku didn't say it, but he knew that Lelouch had liked the book. If he didn't, why would he read it?

And Lelouch knew Suzaku saw through him.

"Goodnight," Suzaku said, heading through the door. He looked at Lelouch to see him looking out the window before closing the door.

* * *

Suzaku laughed as he watched his father trip over himself to turn down the television. He really got a hit out of his father trying to deal with the, he quotes, 'odd contraptions kids play with these days'.

"Go to sleep, Suzaku" Genbu said, obviously pissed that Suzaku, his own son, was laughing at him.

"Aw, come on, Dad!"

"No. Go to sleep. You have a test tomorrow in Calculus."

"Shit, I forgot…"

"Don't fail."

Suzaku made his way to his room. Before he closed the door, he said, "Yes Dad. I'll try."

Hopefully, Lelouch's tutoring could help him with it.

**~Chapter 2 End~**


End file.
